What Leon wants for Christmas
by Mark 'Manix' Odell
Summary: The season of good cheer is upon them, but Leon only wants one thing for Christams...a Claire/Leon fic! A lot of fun!
1. Revelations

AUTHORS NOTE: Anybody who is a Steve/Claire fan do not read this story as I will not appreciate receiving hate mail/reviews for doing a Claire/Leon story, since this is my favourite pairing. Okay? Peace out!

****

What Leon wants for Christmas

Chris and Leon dragged themselves forwards, their feet made of lead and arms even more so. They had faced many perils, fighting Tyrants, Hunters and other such evil undead creatures. But never before had they fought such a battle. 

This was of course accompanying Jill and Claire shopping.

Christmas was in the air, Leon reflected, as he looked around the shopping mall. The mall was lit up, decorations and images of Santa Claus surrounded him. There was something magical about Christmas, something special that just made everything seem so much better in the world. But the golden magic of Christmas had little effect when you were carrying the girls Christmas shopping over both shoulders and in both hands. 

Leon knew that Claire wanted a new leather jacket, and he'd bought the best and most expensive one he could find; not that that was too difficult, he wasn't stingy but a person could have bought a second-hand car for the price he paid for Claire's jacket. She'd also, in a girlish way, asked for some perfume. Hell, she _was _still a woman even if she was a bit of a tomboy. 

Christmas music rolled over his head, _God rest ye Merry Gentlemen _was being thrashed out by a choir furiously trying to compete with the tinkling Jingle Bells music playing from the opposite shop, and to some extent were succeeding. 

"Uh, ladies…" Chris said, almost desperately "I don't want to butt in or anything, but are we actually going to stop walking at some point? See the little donkeys are kind of tired of carrying Mary and her load"

Claire and Jill stopped, turning bemusedly to the men just behind them.

"Chris…" Claire said, kindly "…I thought you were able to carry great burdens?"

"Sis, you have a talent for saying precisely the wrong thing at precisely the wrong time" 

"Please" Leon moaned "We've been here for three hours, are you going to let us sit down for just a few moments?"

Jill and Claire sighed, almost in unison.

"Okay!" Jill said, clapping her hands "How about some food?"

"PLEASE!!" Leon and Chris implored.

They slowly lowered their shopping to the ground, and sat down on the bench. Leon felt Claire sit next to him, felt her warmth. He looked down at her hand. All he had to do was take it and gently stroke it…it wasn't that hard, hell Kennedy you've done more dangerous things before, he reflected. But the prospect of getting slapped across the face by the object of his desire was not one he was to eagerly enjoyed experiencing. Leon sighed. 

__

All I want for Christmas he thought _is Claire…_

He had hinted at a Playstation 2 or Gamecube, although Nintendo had put in the latest 'Bio Evil' game on the Gamecube so he was more in favour of that one…

"Leon? Claire to Leon?" Claire said, shaking her auburn hair in his direction.

"Yeah?" he replied quickly. It was pathetic, he thought, you hang on her every word. You'd happily walk across a river of lava if she asked you to. What have you become, Leon S. Kennedy? He thought.

"I wanted to know" she asked "If you and Chris were going to get the McD's for us?"

"Sure!" Leon replied, smilingly "Whaddya want?"

"Quarter pounder with cheese meal" Claire replied "Chris will have a BigMac as ever, the greedy guts…"

"I resent that…" Chris cut in.

"…and I'll have McNuggets" Jill finished.

"Yeah, me too" Chris suddenly said.

Jill smiled at him.

"You like those too?"

"Yeah, when I don't have Big Mac I have McNuggets!" Chris replied triumphantly, turning to Claire and Leon before saying with acid in his voice and facial expression "DON'T I"

Claire and Leon nodded, quickly. 

Claire leaned back on the bench, breathing in the warm and artificial air the central conditioning system bellowed forth from its various vents around the hall, and inhaling the smells of McDonalds and Christmas. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel it to be _that _time of year. She smiled when she thought of the way Leon went on about it; he was like a child, full of energy and announcing happily every morning in the house the four of them shared 'Only 10 days 'til Christmas!'. Jill wanted them to go to church at least once for the Christmas period, something that had not sparked off a religious debate, since Chris was not particularly of a religious orientation. But Claire knew in her heart of hearts, that if Jill wanted to do something, her dear brother would do it, and with even more enthusiasm than even she did.

She had subtly hinted to Leon that she'd wanted a jacket, and openly told him she would also like some scent…but the main Christmas present she wanted? Was to spend Christmas Eve in the arms of Leon Kennedy. Stuff and nonsense of course, she thought, he wasn't _that _interested in her. 

"Claire sweetie" Jill said, shaking her head "I can't believe you're so blind I have to open your eyes for you"

"To what?" Claire asked, defensively.

"To the fact that Mr. Kennedy is 100% in lurve with you…" Jill said too smoothly for Claire to be comfortable.

Claire blushed a deep, Santa-Claus suit scarlet.

"Oh yeah, right" Claire mumbled.

"Claire, the boy would lick your shoes if you asked him to" Jill giggled "I almost feel sorry for the guy, you're torturing him!"

"Oh come on, we're friends!"

"In the same way that Prince Charles and Camilla Parker Bowles were friends I suppose?" Jill asked, dryly.

"Jill!" Claire said, a little indignant. 

"You love Leon, you love Leon…" Jill sang, avoiding Claire's swipes. 

Leon and Chris stumbled back, a mountain of grease in their arms. Leon naturally headed for Claire like a fly in an amber flow drawn towards its priority.

"One quarter-pounder with cheese?" Leon said, bowing as if a butler.

Claire giggled.

"Leon, stop it…"

Only Leon and Claire didn't realise that they were inadvertently flirting, much to the amusement of Chris and Jill. 

They sat down to eat, and for a few minutes there was no sound apart from that of several hungry friends eating their food.

"Chip?" Leon asked Claire, with his mouth full.

"Please" Claire replied, also with her mouth full. 

Jill grinned, swallowing before she spoke.

"Both as sloppy as each other, I see" she said, looking at them turn to her with indignant bulging hamster cheeks. 

"Fuddup" Leon replied.

"Man, you've got to be more forthcoming!" Chris insisted, as Claire and Jill disappeared into J.D Sports, another icon of consumerism.

"Forthcoming…?" Leon asked, scratching his head "With what?"

"My friend, aliens from Pluto could tell you that you guys are attracted to each other like magnets" Chris explained, shaking his head in bemusement.

"Me and…?" Leon continued, confused.

Chris sighed deeply.

"Don't have shame in getting a boner about my sister my friend, it's a typical reaction to any member of the Redfield family" 

"Well, I'm not getting a boner about any other members of the Redfield family…" Leon replied with a grin.

"ENOUGH" Chris snapped "Anyway, you _just _admitted it!"

"Admitted what?" 

"That you get a boner over my sister" Chris explained calmly, a wry smile sawing his face in half.

"I do not!" Leon replied, unaware that his cheeks had just flushed.

"Denial…" Chris sang quietly.

"Um…" Leon appeared embarrassed and agitated "…well…you won't tell anybody will you…?" 

Chris raised his hands.

"Your secret is safe with me" Chris replied, gently.

Claire and Jill emerged, grinning and laughing and carrying, much to Chris and Leon's despair, more bags. 

"Hey Claire!" Chris called to his sister, as loudly as possible "Leon told me he gets a huge-"

At this point, the palm of Leon's hand forced its way over his mouth and Leon's boot connected sharply with his shin.

"A huge what?" Claire asked.

__

Chris you total, total…

"…Christmas hamper every year" Chris finished, still wincing. 

Claire giggled, fluttering her eyelids in that way that made Leon practically pass out.

"That's so sweet!" she replied, smiling warmly. Claire wasn't any old person, she had a lot of brain matter in there, Leon knew and was proud of, which he thought she should be too…a nice pair of legs too…

"Um…yeah!" Leon said, smiling fixedly.

Claire straightened up.

"Okay guys, I say we wrap it up for today" Claire said, cheerfully "We've done enough; do we have an agreement?"

"DEAR LORD YES!!" Chris and Leon chorused.

Jill rolled her eyes.

"Men, honestly" she said.

"Uh…I didn't really mean that!" Chris called upon hearing that, stumbling after Jill. Leon shook his head wonderingly, you didn't catch him melting over a girl like that…

"Hey Leon" Claire said, falling back beside him and touching him lightly on the arm.

Leon melted.

"H-hey Claire" he said, cursing himself inwardly for not suppressing the stutter.

She eyed him, smiling.

"You okay? You seem awfully nervous"

"Um…no! Just trying to figure out how to kill your brother in as many ways as possible" Leon said, glaring after Chris now aware he had to buy an expensive Christmas hamper. 

"So, we're going to have another great Christmas, huh?" she asked.

"Oh yeah…just trying to work out what can…make it perfect" he thought, seeing in his mind the mistletoe and him and Claire standing under it…

"Any suggestions?" she asked, seeing in her mind the roaring fire and the two of them snuggled up in each other's arms.

"Not…yet" he said, weakly.

They walked out of the shopping mall into the blistering cold air of the outside world, still talking. Chris was right, Leon thought, he _had _to make a move; by Christmas day, he resolved to have at least tried to take on step closer to peace by asking out Claire Redfield.

But where to begin…

END OF PART ONE


	2. Dreams and Excuses

The thing about dreams is their unutterable surreality. They are familiar and yet completely impossible to understand; this was an experience that both Claire and Leon were experiencing at this point.

__

The room is hot, there's nobody inside but them. She has a towel around her waist, she is naked other than this; her skin is radiant, but her expression is confusion. What is she doing here? She doesn't know… She stretches and yawns…she isn't aware he's there yet. 

Suddenly, she feels his hands, strong muscular hands gently massaging her shoulders. It is a shock to her, she gasps slightly, and then starts to sign contentedly with the wonderful feeling of relaxation she is receiving.

She hopes it is the man she wants it to be.

"Leon?" she asks.

"I'm here my darling" Leon whispers "Whenever you want me to be"

His caress is extending down her back, down her slightly moist skin, then his hands are around her waist.

Claire twists around, Leon eases himself on top of her, pulling away her towel as he kisses her long and repeatedly on the lips and neck, she grips his shoulders.

"I love you" Leon says.

"I…I…I love you too…" Claire replies, kissing his chest as he…

"UH!!"

Claire's gasp surprised even herself, for within moments she was out of her sleep and staring out of her window, the sun streaming in through the curtains. She panted; wait a minute, why was she panting? Surely she had no reason to…

"Wh…why did I…?"

Then she knew. Her face contorted with embarrassment, her cheeks flushed a deep red colour that very rarely happened unless Leon flattered her; well, she was a tough girl. But no tough girl on earth could give her an excuse for what had happened.

The stain was growing, it was on her sheets and it was getting progressively larger.

"Oh god, I didn't…" she moaned, pulling up the sheets to see if it confirmed her worst fears. It did. Claire fell back in embarrassment, unable to believe that something had happened that had not happened to her ever before, and when it had it did not happen unless she had instigated it. She wasn't a virgin, she had done it _once _before…

No beating around the bush, she'd just had an orgasm.

An adolescent wet dream…but it had happened, she couldn't deny it. It was thoughts of Leon wasn't it? She'd never considered how close she wanted to be to Leon, oh sure she'd thought of him as handsome and a nice guy to be with; but suddenly, she realised that this was going to happen all the time until she accomplished what she innately desired. 

'To be with Leon' she thought, dreamily 'To have a genuine experience with him; you want to be his girlfriend…you've gone soft'

Well, if she was going soft she didn't _care_; she was going soft with style and panache. 

"Claire?" Jill called, stepping into the room without warning.

"OH JESUS CHRIST!!!" Claire said quickly, folding the sheet over her crotch.

Jill looked at the edgy Claire, half wrapped up in her sheets. Jill frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing" Claire replied quickly "Why should it be?"

"You're hiding something" Jill said, hands on hips. Jill was fully clothed, she'd been up for hours and wasn't really that amused that Claire was trying to hide something that she should obviously know about.

"Hey, I am nearly naked under this you know" Claire replied, crossly.

"Then I'll turn around, you get changed, I take the sheets downstairs for Chris to wash"

"Uh…" Claire suddenly remembered the large stain on the sheets "…um, no, I'll take the sheets myself"

"CLAIRE" Jill said, flatly "What…are…you…hiding…?"

"I told you, nothing!" Claire snapped.

Jill pulled up the sheet at the corner, not only catching Claire off guard but sending her tumbling off the bed onto the floor. 

Jill looked down at the sheet…her face immediately became as rigid as steel, in an attempt to prevent herself from laughing at what it was Claire had been trying to hide. 

"Claire…" Jill managed, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes "…have you been masturbating?"

"No!" Claire moaned, her head popping up at the edge of the bed "Not at all"

"Then why is the sheet covered in lady juice?" Jill asked, a grin finally schizming across her face.

Claire blushed.

"It's not funny, I didn't will it to happen; it just did!" Claire mumbled.

Jill remained amused, but became far more sympathetic and understanding. Her face mellowed.

"Claire, honey" Jill said, Claire hastily pulling some panties and a bra out of the drawer and assembling some underwear on her person "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's happened to me…and…quite recently"

Jill blushed heavily. It was Claire's turn to be amused. 

"About Chrissy?" Claire teased.

"No!" Jill replied, before adding "Well…sort of…a little bit…a lot…"

"Yes, basically" Claire said, smilingly. 

"And I'm the one giving _you _the pep talk" Jill sighed.

Claire immediately became embarrassed again.

"But why am I fantasising about having sex? I could do that any day!" Claire asked.

"Repression" Jill explained "I'm no psychiatrist, Claire. But something's telling you what you want, something is telling you _you _want to spend the rest of your life with Leon Kennedy"

"How did you know it was about Leon?" Claire gasped, hand on her mouth.

"Because I know" Jill said, smiling "Come on, you guys are all over each other but you never do anything about it"

"I will" Claire said, nodding "As long as you do something about it. It's Christmas, and by Christmas day…let's say that by then we _will have our men_"

Jill nodded firmly.

"Good pact" Jill said "You want to use the bathroom?"

"Please!" Claire replied, grabbing a towel.

"Leon's in at the moment, he's been in there for a little while"

Leon finished wiping the mess off himself, and dropped the last tissue in the toilet. Then he turned on the shower, and climbed in. Leon wasn't so keen on leaving the bathroom yet, his…experience had told him to wait a little. 

It had been the dream that caused it, hadn't it? Leon had…spanked the monkey on occasion, but he'd never…involuntarily…well, yeah. 

But it hadn't been difficult for any man to not react to what he'd been dreaming about; Claire on a beach, in a tight shining bikini that she was begging Leon to remove from her frame, if a little coyly. She's swept back that gorgeous auburn hair of hers, and ran a single finger down her sweaty leg.

Of course the moment they'd got to anything really steamy, he'd woken up to find a tent pole pointing upwards in the bed.

He'd run off into the bathroom the moment it had happened. Chris was downstairs, doing the washing when Jill had complained slightly about having to wash the sheets and Chris, being the knight in shining armour had jumped to her rescue.

Leon sighed. 

_Cool it Kennedy. Concentrate; your body wants Claire and so do you. Stop delaying it, only a few days more until Christmas boyo! Come on, how are you going to win her over?_

Leon thought, the shower drops providing a thoughtful rhythm for him to think to. 

"COME ON!" Chris called, switching on the lights of the tree, which glowed not gaudily but with a red, green and pale white aura that gave it a cheerful but strangely noble look, the fresh alpine tree sitting comfortably in the corner of the sitting room. "BREAKFAST! I'M NOT GOING TO WAIT!"

Jill was down first, smiling happily at Chris.

"See? I'm on time" she said, winking at him and coquettishly wiggling her hip at him before going to the oven to get a fried egg and bacon.

Chris smiled oddly, in a dreamy contentment and near ejaculative phase. He stared at her hips, the way they moved…

"Hey bro" Claire said, walking in and pecking him on the cheek.

"Hey Chris" Leon added, falling in and jokingly puckering up his lips for Chris. Chris glared, and thwacked him with a spatula; Leon cackled.

"Isn't this a little too feminine for you?" Leon asked, sitting down next to Claire in the hope he might brush her thigh "I mean, cooking, washing and stuff?"

"Well, I'm still me" Chris said, taking his own breakfast to the table "I'm still a man, I still like my toys!"

"Good to make a compromise I suppose" Claire added, shrugging a little as she chewed.

Leon admired her in profile. Black shorts, white T-Shirt…a little figure hugging. She was beautiful in every way possible, from her perfect face dashed with mischief and impetuousness, to her lithe shape, well set and largish breasts that seemed to him the most utterly perfect pair in the world. The same went for her legs too, he found his gaze wondering over a creamy leg…

_STOP BEING SUCH A PERVERT! _His mind yelled, and immediately he turned his attention back to the far less interesting food he had on his plate. 

"So, what're we going to do today?" Chris asked.

"Finish off decorating" Jill said "We still got some stuff to do, you know so…I…I…"

Leon looked at her, and saw that she and Chris were eyeing each other a little. Jill smiled nervously, as did Chris. 

"Shall we leave you guys alone?" Claire asked, standing up and nudging Leon "Come on…let's go and do something…I mean, um…oh, um…"

"Um…yeah, let's…" Leon added, allowing his gaze to magnetise himself to Claire before finding enough willpower inside himself to go out. 

Claire thought about what she was going to say next very carefully.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"As best as can be expected I suppose" Leon replied, smiling a little as they sat down in a sofa together.

"What are you doing in the run up to Christmas? Anything planned?" she asked.

"Well, I'd have told you if I did, but nope…staying here with you guys!" Leon said, grinning broadly.

_Thank the lord _Claire thought, her heart swelling a little.

"I want it to snow" she said, suddenly in a full flow "I love snow, everything just looks so perfect, you know? It's like…" she waved her hands a little "…I don't know exactly…like a fairytale or something!"

"Snow's cool!" Leon remarked "In more ways than one!"

They laughed.

"Anyway, I thought you were…well, quite…" Leon couldn't believe he was saying such a stupid thing "…um, how can I say this…tomboyish?"

Claire smiled, understand what he was trying to say.

"Just because I can drink like a guy and ride a motorbike doesn't mean I'm not still a woman" Claire said, and in a move that forced Leon to cross his legs, gently juggled her breasts in her hands "These kinda give it away"

"I…noticed" Leon gurgled, attempting to regain some composure. 

"What about you? You're not exactly Mr.Macho, are you?" she asked.

"Nah" Leon said, shaking his head "I mean, I don't think I'm a ponce but most really macho guys have less brains than an infant baboon, ya know? It's…well, you know I've been brought up by a strong mother and I kind of absorbed my softness towards people through her I guess"

Claire nodded.

"I didn't really know my mom that much" she said sadly "She and dad died in a car crash when I was little…Chris is the only person who's ever really looked after me"  
_Poor girl _Leon thought _No parents, man…_

"My upbringing has been serene by comparison" Leon said, smiling "But I suppose that being brought up in a family that lived on the edge…"

"The edge?"

"Money" Leon explained "We were always short of money at home, I learned how money and people were important…when I got a job, I was surprised to have any money at all, you know?"

Claire nodded, shifting closer.

"I do know…" she murmured staring into his eyes "…I know perfectly…"

He was aware his hands were sliding past her waist; that he was tilting his head for the kiss he felt was coming. Claire felt it too, felt the tingle as her hands started to slide around his neck as he eased her against the sofa... 

_Kiss me Leon, kiss me…_she thought, closing her eyes and parting her lips.

"Hey, you guys!"

They leapt apart, suddenly obtaining ordinary postures on the sofa in a 'social' way that indicated they were just talking like friends.

Jill and Chris walked in, Jill's arms on Chris's shoulders as she occasionally kissed him lightly on the head, him kissing her lovingly on the throat. 

"Get a room" Leon said, sourly but still with a grin on his face.

"Well…we will do later" Chris said "Huh Jill?"

"You bet Chrissy boy" she replied, smiling coyly.

"Don't scream too loud or anything, me and Leon will be trying to sleep"

Chris nearly grinned evilly. 

"How about…" he said "…we go see Lord of the Rings tonight, a Christmas celebration?"

"Sure!" Leon said "I love Tolkien" 

Claire turned to him aghast.

"Wow, you too?" she asked "My favourite was Return of the King!"

"How did you know which my favourite book was?" Leon asked, grinning broadly.

"So that's settled" Chris said, going to the phone, but not before squeezing Jill lightly on the butt that made her squeak in excitement. Leon and Claire smiled at each other. Leon and Claire prayed almost simultaneously that the room would be sufficiently dark enough for them to…make whatever moves they wanted to make…

_Maybe we can get this pair together at last _Chris thought, dialling the cinema number _okay, nearly back row seats…_

**__**

END OF PART TWO


	3. Will they?

Leon paced the ground, the paved area in front of the Cinema was shining from rainfall and a damp smell hung in the air, and it looked to Chris like the atmosphere of the evening was perfect; but Leon obviously didn't see it quite this way. He was pacing the floor, occasionally muttering to himself. Chris watched Leon critically, and unzipped his leather jacket before barking

"Leon! Stop worrying!" 

Leon looked up.

"I'm not worrying"  
"Jesus Leon, come on!" Chris replied, a little frustrated "You're pacing the floor so much you're wearing yourself into the ground, what's the problem?!"

Leon sighed.

"Is Claire coming?" he asked.

"Yes!" Chris exclaimed in exasperation "Yes Leon damnit, how many _times _does this need to be said! She and Jill WILL BE TURNING UP!" 

"And…does she really like me…?" Leon asked.

"Leon" Chris sighed "If she didn't, she'd make it pretty clear by now"

"I mean _really _like…"

"The same. She doesn't go to the cinema with male friends unless that person's me, so you're safe"

"And…Steve?"

Chris winced. He'd hit on something of sore point there; Claire had mourned for Steve for ages after they'd come back from Rockfort Island, and so this was a fairly difficult subject to tackle…but Chris could see for himself that because Leon had been there for Claire so much, things had changed. 

"Leon" Chris replied, flatly "Steve's dead. He isn't coming back" 

Leon sighed. 

"But does Claire see it that way?" Leon asked, softly.

"I'm pretty sure she does" Chris soothed "Cool it boy"

At this moment, there was a screeching of brakes; the pair of them turned to see a red car tearing around the corner, getting caught in a slide that thankfully failed to bury it in a lamp-post and then roared up to the car park space in front of Leon and Chris. The doors opened, and a somewhat shaken Jill Valentine climbed out of the car, followed by a protesting and irate Claire.

"The wheels are faulty!!" she fumed.

"Claire; you nearly killed us seven times!" Jill said.

"Oh yeah right" Claire pouted and sniffed.

"It's only a ten minute drive!" Jill persisted "It's not a motorbike Claire, you insane bike-bound maniac!"

"I take it the ride was less than serene?" Leon asked, bemused.

"It was fine" Claire said, sharply "Jill just doesn't have the stomach"

"I have the stomach" Jill replied, icily "But I very nearly didn't have the _life_" 

"Um…ladies…" Chris worked his body in between them, much to Jill's pleasure but to Claire's eternal irritation "…can we avoid the arguing?" 

"Okay" Leon said, "I'll get the tickets" 

"I-I'll come with you" Claire managed, struggling forward and looping her arm around Leon – who blushed, deeply. She didn't quite know why she did that, she certainly hadn't planned it to happen. 

"Looking forward to it?" Leon asked, as the pair of them joined the immense queue, looking at the slightly more eccentric members of the queue who were dressed appropriately as wizards and ringwraiths. 

"Oh yeah" Claire replied, smiling enthusiastically "Should be cool!"  


The auditorium was dark, but definitely not quiet; occasional shouts of 'My precious' and 'You shall not pass' could be clearly heard in the air. Leon, Claire, Jill and Chris worked their way into the back row, and settled into the deep, soft seats of the row.

"Ah, luxury" Chris sighed, sinking back "I'm paying for this, so be thankful"

"Yes oh master" Leon said with a smirk.

He and Claire sat next to each other, Chris and Jill doing the same thing.

"After an eternity of trailers, maybe the film will start" Leon said out of the corner of his mouth to Claire, who nodded in agreement.

Then, the lights dimmed and the audience went silent. Leon sat through the Prologue, the hobbit party and the Mines of Moria…then, he felt something touch his leg. To his surprise, it was Claire's hand…she wasn't looking at him, but her hand had not slipped. It was moving in total control down his thigh, gently clenching it… 

Leon didn't say anything; he felt his heart thump hard in his chest, and gulped. What to do now? What to do now? Claire was making a move…logically, he should too…

Leon carefully slid an arm around Claire's shoulders, letting it drape there…he waited for repercussions in a cold sweat.

To his surprise, Claire put her hand on his and _then leaned her head on his shoulder_.

Leon smiled as he watched the film, feeling his muscles relax as he settled into this new position, Claire 's hand gently stroking his own. Leon couldn't help but feel like he'd scored…big time.

It was late evening. The audience filed out of the cinema, with Chris remarking what a brilliant film it had been and making his enthusiasm real with lots of leaping around and imaginary sword slashing, movement that made Jill giggle inanely, Claire look on in bemusement and made Leon cover his eyes out of fear of being recognised as somebody who knew this man.

"…And Aragorn, he was so cool!" Chris finished, panting heavily. It was like watching a schoolboy having the best time of his life, something that Jill loved seeing.

"Chris, aren't you worried that you might be a little obsessed?" Claire replied, a grin pinching her face.

Chris looked indignant.

"Who's obsessed?" he challenged.

"We think it might be you boyo" Leon chipped in "Wanna just cut down on the sugar a little?" 

Chris humphed, Jill looped her arm in his. At this point, Leon felt something take control of his vocal chords and use them in a campaign against him.

"Uh…Chris, you wanna go back to Jill's for a while? I thought I might take Claire home…" Leon managed.

Chris and Jill looked at him, a little confused at first…and then the two of them grinned slyly, suggesting that maybe Leon and Claire needed some time 'alone'. Claire had blushed a little, and smiled hopefully.

_Will he? Will he? _She thought _does Leon want to use this to his advantage? Please say he is…_

"Sure" Chris said, and then walked over to whisper in Leon's ear "The condoms are in the left hand draw, my bedroom; be good, she hasn't had it since college"

Claire heard this, and kicked Chris hard in the shin. Leon didn't blame her for doing this, he looked a little stonily at Chris.

"Chris, if you'd just try not to embarrass me to death before the end of the evening there's a good man?"

"Stop complaining" Chris grumbled "But sure, me and Jill can improvise…"

"You bet" Jill said huskily, leaning towards his ear and whispering something. Leon wasn't sure he really wanted to know, and thankfully didn't although he swore that he had heard the word 'hard'.

Leon was driving, after witnessing Claire's stunt driving at the beginning of the evening Leon wasn't so sure he wanted to be in the passenger seat right at ground zero. They talked a little, exchanging thoughts and views but not really letting anything off in the terms of intimacy; they were both nervous, Chris and Jill had gone and anything could potentially happen now.

Leon pulled into the darkened street where they all lived, and he brought them to a halt outside the lit front porch.

"Well…" Leon sighed "Here we are"

"Come on" Claire said, lightly punching his arm "Let's go and have a drink"

They climbed out of the car, Leon courteously allowing Claire to go up the steps first. Leon didn't know what it was, it could have been the sugar from the popcorn that was just making him stare at Claire's derriere or what…maybe he was just obsessed or something…

"Home sweet home" Claire chirped, Leon laughing softly as she opened the door and let them in. 

Within minutes, jackets were off and on the coat hook, with the pair of them lounging on the sofa, the CD player in action with some sort of obscure minimalist composer playing a gentle tinkling piano piece in the background. As Claire had said, it was a bit late for Green Day. 

"Brandy?" Leon asked, going for Chris's usually out of bounds liquor cabinet.

"Please" Claire said, nodding enthusiastically. They sat down with their glasses, amber liquid sloshing around in the containers. Leon had poured only a small amount, he didn't want to intoxicate her…

_Oh be serious, she's Chris Redfield's brother, she probably holds her liquor better than any man could…_

"Leon, bring the bottle" Claire said, smiling "We're going to have a few more drinks yet"

"I don't want to get you drunk though." he said, bringing her the bottle.

"Well, we might do" she replied, giggling "Who cares? We're alone tonight"

They drank, both of them draining their glasses. It was brandy, and they both gasped loudly, coughing a little afterwards. 

"Good stuff" Leon admitted, tears in his eyes.

"No kidding" Claire replied in a similar tone "Damn, that stuff's strong"

They talked and talked and talked, the brandy eased to one side as they both realised that if they had another then that would make them have another and so on. Leon wanted everything that happened to be sober. Neither of them would have an excuse in the morning.

"So…" Leon said, "…have you got a boyfriend yet?"

"Oh Leon" Claire said, rolling her eyes "I don't ever have time for one…at least…they don't have time for me"

"That's wrong" Leon replied, shaking his head "I don't understand, how could any man resist-"

He suddenly realised he'd just put his foot in it. He caught his tongue, but it was too late. Claire was on it in a second, her expression interested and even…teasing?

"Leon, I didn't know how smooth you could be sometimes" she said, sitting closer.

"Don't take it the wrong way" Leon gabbled, not noticing that she was actually sitting closer to him and the inches between them were rapidly reducing "I mean um, I can do relationships but you know, I'm a…well, a guy who likes you a lot and uh…well, I was thinking…"

"Leon" Claire cut him off in mid drivel, smiling seductively with her arms around his neck.

"Wha?" Leon's eyes were drawn to hers.

"Shut up"

She kissed him passionately on the lips, breasts pressing up against his body as she forced him backwards; Leon was now in action himself, kissing her deeply and with a lot of tongue back. She felt the hot muscle of his tongue exploring her gums. She loved that, returning her own kiss with her own muscle.

She felt Leon's hands slide inside her jeans…

"Whoa" she mumbled, pulling from the kiss "Not here Leon, not here. The sofa's a bit too obvious, don't you think?"

"Okay" replied a somewhat disappointed Leon, still gasping from the sheer exertion and excitement he'd felt "I'll take you to bed"

"No funny business" she warned.

Claire arched her back for the last time and collapsed naked on top of Leon's similarly unclothed and sweating form, the two lovers kissing ravenously before sinking back into the sheets, arms sliding around each other.

"Like…I said…" she panted "…no…funny business…"

"…none at all…" Leon replied, also out of breath. 

"…let's go again" Claire said immediately, eyes glowing with lust.

"…you don't need to tell me twice" Leon replied with a grin, leaping on top of her and kissing her neck.

"God I love you" he murmured.

She replied in the way he wanted her to.

"And I love you…" she replied, as they prepared to do the horizontal mambo yet again.

****

END OF PART THREE

Authors note: Hey! Where are you going? The party ain't over yet! ^_^ An unexpected visitor comes in the next part…


	4. What's he doing here?

   Leon was awoken by the knock on the door.

He wrinkled his forehead, and scratched his hair. Who the hell would be knocking on the door at this time? It certainly couldn't be Chris or Jill…he looked blearily at the clock across on the bedside table, over where the naked form of Claire lay, peacefully and blissfully asleep.

      He smiled tenderly, and stroked her beautiful auburn hair.

      Knock, knock.

  _For crying out loud…_he thought, shrugging on a bluish bedrobe and storming downstairs, hair messy and in that style that screamed 'only just woken up'. He paced towards the front door, twisted the handle and wrenched it open…

     "Who the…?"

    His heart didn't just sink, it went into his mouth at the same time. It was a man. A young man with reddish hair, not too dissimilar to his own. He smiled, but not in a way that Leon appreciated. He just knew who it was from Claire's description.

     "Steve" Leon said, icily.

     "That's right" Steve said, eyeing Leon narrowly "Who the hell are you?"

     "Leon Kennedy, and I want to know what you're doing here!" Leon replied sharply, not expecting Steve to be so discourteous.

      "I'm here to see Claire" Steve said, "Where is she?"

      "Asleep" Leon said, darkly.

      Steve glared at him.

      "Well?" Steve stated, hands on hips.

      "Well what?"

      "Go and wake her up…I need to talk to her!" 

      Leon felt his fingernails digging deep into the wood of the door, unable to contain his fury and disappointment. Like the condemned man being sent to execution, Leon walked upstairs to their bedroom. He gently shook Claire awake, hand gliding over her soft skin. His eyes welled up with tears as she gently awoke, rolling over and smiling at him…until she noticed his eyes glistening with tears.

        "Leon…what's wrong?" she asked, softly.

        "There's…somebody here to see you…" he whispered, only just managing to get the words out.

         Claire looked confused as she pulled on her dressing gown and then followed Leon's lead to the front door. 

         "Who'd be calling at this time in the morning…" Claire began, before she saw Steve.

       "Hey honey" Steve said, smiling wryly.

    There was a very long silence. Then there was another very, very long silence. However, instead of Claire's eyes lighting up and her falling into Steve's arms, Claire said a little flatly

         "You'd better come in"

      This reaction surprise both Leon _and _Steve, who clearly had not expected such a brusque response.

          "Um…sure thing" Steve said, walking puzzled into the lounge.

         Claire turned to Leon, smiling gently.

          "Leon sweetie, take a shower; me and Steve need to talk"

          "Sure…tell me when you're finished, okay?" he replied.

          Leon nodded, wiping a tear and running upstairs to the shower.

       Steve and Claire sat in silence. There was no sound apart from the roar of the shower, but the lack of sound had clearly hit such an extent that the silence had become sound in itself, a light hiss. Both of them were clearly uncomfortable with the stale atmosphere that hung in the room, but Steve clearly wasn't giving up yet. He looked at Claire and began to speak, in a hopeful way.

       "I…know this may come as a shock to you Claire…"

       She looked up at him, face slack with emotion.

       "It is a shock Steve, it is a shock…we can't pretend it's otherwise"

       He smiled.

       "I've missed you, Claire"

       "I missed you" she replied, looking away.

       He sat closer to her, placing his arm around her.

       "Claire…I told you I loved you…and I do. I want us…to you know…try…?" he said timidly.

       Claire edged away, pushing his arm off her.

       "No Steve, I can't"

       "Wha…" Steve was now less bewildered, and more cross "…Why not?"

       "Steve it's different now" Claire said, in a speech she'd been rehearsing for the day he'd return from the dead, which he clearly had "I'm sorry, you can't just burst back into my life and expect me to fall into your arms like a damsel in distress, it doesn't work like that…not anymore…"

       "Why not? I thought you…cared for me" Steve said, a little hurt.

       "I do Steve, there's no indication that says I _don't_" she sighed "But…I didn't think I'd hear myself say this…I don't feel for you in the same way I once did. I've moved on, we've moved on. I might have loved you once, but…something changed me. The way I feel"

         Steve knew what was coming, feeling a lump forming in his throat.

        "Him, right? Leon? The guy at the door?"

        "I did tell you about him once in Antarctica…" Claire said "…but yes, him. I thought you were dead, and I was so distressed and grief stricken…I realised that I'd fallen in love with somebody else. Somebody who stayed with me. Leon did. He looked after me; and he told me he loved me. He was with me all the time, always there"

         "I would have" Steve cut in.

         "But you didn't" Claire replied, "You might have…been injured, but you're here now. Sorry Steve, but if you wanted love…then I'm afraid you've come a few months too late"  

        Steve looked downcast.

         "So you're saying no, right?"

         "Yes" Claire sighed, smiling sadly "I'm really sorry. I love Leon, Steve. Trust me, there's a girl out there for you, somebody really special but…she isn't me"

        Steve sighed.

        "Well…at least you told me straight out" he said, with a heartbroken smile "…and I guess you're right, there is a girl for me…guess I just have to keep waiting"

        "It's not that I don't ever want to see you again, okay?" Claire added, walking over and patting him on the back "But as long as we can remain friends, I think we'll survive"

        Steve smiled.

        "Yeah. You're right"

        "Any girls you have an eye on right now?" 

        Steve chuckled.

        "Yeah right"

       At this point Leon walked in, fully clothed; he paused, looking at the pair of them, waiting for a cue to speak. Leon's stomach muscles were so tight they could have been used to hang washing on them.

         "Uh…am I…?" Leon began.  

         "No, it's okay" Claire said, walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek "Me and Steve have sorted ourselves out now. All is well"

         Leon looked at her, face hopeful and joy burgeoning across his face like the sun rising.

         "Really…? You…you still want me…?"

         "Leon" she whispered, cupping his cheek "There's nobody else" 

      She kissed him deeply, Steve watching them and sighing a little.

         "So…uh…where should I go?" Steve asked.

         Once they pulled apart, Leon said

         "Well, you can bunk up here, or if you're uncomfortable there's a motel nearby"

         "I'll take the motel for a few days, to think things over…ya know?" Steve said, with a smile "And…good luck, the both of you."

          Claire smiled.

          "Thanks Steve"

          "Thanks man" Leon said, shaking his hand "Join us for Christmas, won't you? And if you don't bring a girlfriend along then I'll kill you" 

         Steve laughed, his first genuine laugh.

          "Understood" he said, picking up his bag and walking towards the door…not altogether upset but heartbreak still lingered there.

          "You think he'll be okay?" Leon asked, as Claire put her arms around him.

          "He'll be absolutely fine; he'll need a little time to mend himself, repair his feelings, you know?"

           "Yeah, I get it" Leon replied, nodding. He turned to her "Claire…I'm so glad that you chose me…I love you, Claire Redfield"

           "And I love you, Leon S Kennedy" she said with a smile and another tongue-based kiss "And now…let's get ready for Christmas"

THE FINALE IS STILL TO COME! 

Authors Note: There, that's the conflict sorted out! J I chose to give Steve a good representation here, and for Steve fans he might turn up with a girlfriend, original character but I'm just more partial to Claire and Leon! ^_^ The epilogue will be [ure Christmas spirit, even though Christmas finished four months or so ago! :D 

P.S. For those out there who don't know, me and Chicky Tifa…well…we don't communicate anymore really, not in an argument but it just stopped really, and we lost contact. I don't want this discussed please, but I have moved on. I still regard her as a close friend, despite our non-communication. Okay? J I request, please don't put any of this in the review.


	5. It's a Wonderful Life

Leon placed the star on top of the tree with a little more zest than was absolutely necessary, stepping back to admire his final touch, to which he nodded in satisfaction. "Looks good!" he remarked. He felt a pair of soft, gentle hands loop around him. "It does indeed." Claire whispered, sucking on his earlobe. The pair of them stood there admiring the glowing tree; it was a real one, wreathed in fairylights and strung with shimmering decorations which made it appear all the more magical. "Overall, I think we've all done a pretty damned good job with this one" he said, breaking the silence. "Emphasis on we" Claire replied dryly "Where the hell is that lazy- ass brother of mine anyway?" "He claims to be with Jill getting decorations and the turkey" Leon remarked, as the pair sat down onto the soft sofa where, only five days before, Leon had made his move. A move he had not regretted for one minute.  
  
"I reckon." Claire said, sitting in Leon's lap ".he's got the turkey and decorations all right. Currently, I think he's sticking the bone in, while Jill strips herself of all decoration" Leon laughed, clutching Claire's hips. "Those two are sex mad." he observed, smirking. Claire turned to pout at him, sexily. "Well, I'd like to imagine we are too." she whispered, dragging a finger up his body in a seductive motion. "We are indeed" Leon whispered with a monkey grin, kissing her chin "But not when we've been asked to do Christmas shopping."  
  
"Point taken" Claire said, with a giggle. As they finished this small conversation, Jill walked in with roughed up hair, adjusting her skirt. "Jill? Where've you been?" Claire asked with mock outrage. "Um.shopping?" Jill said, hopefully. Leon caught on and joined in Claire's joking attack. "Been banging around town?" he said, a comment which forced Claire to bite her lip to prevent the loud laugh escaping. Jill glared at him. "You think you're soooo funny, don't you Leon?" "Dunno, I'll ask" He turned to Claire. "Claire, do I think I'm funny?" Claire considered this. "Well, sometimes" "There" Leon turned to Jill in satisfaction, an amused smirk slipping across his face "Sometimes, like Claire says" Jill's glared turned into a dryly-amused smile, shaking her head. She walked off, rubbing her backside. Claire's eyes widened. "He didn't take you.?" "No" Jill quickly interjected, eager to keep Chris's reputation clean "I just um.banged my ass a lot against the gear stick" Claire snorted in an attempt not to laugh. Leon also smirked. "You're laughing?" Jill said, folding her arms as she began her own offensive against them with breathtaking efficiency "Coming from a girl who came home with grazed palms, only for us to discover it was because you and Leon got frisky against a wall-" "ENOUGH!" Claire cried, ceasing the sex talk there and then. "Anyway" Leon said, patting Claire's thigh "You guys got the last of the presents?"  
  
"Yeah, Chris is wrapping them now; he's got a surprising talent for it" Jill remarked, as she put a few chocolates on the branches of the tree. "Sort of thing you don't expect guys like Chris to be able to do, I guess" Leon said, with a shrug. "Ah, Chris loves Christmas; his enthusiasm meant he had to learn how to wrap quickly - that way, we got on with things" Claire explained "He gets drunk with the spirit of things"  
  
"And alcohol too, but we'll give him the benefit of the doubt on that one" Leon said, smiling "You know.I think this party is going to be a lot of fun" At this juncture, Chris walked in. Leon turned to him, nodding silently. Claire narrowed her eyes as Chris exchanged with a slightly more desperate nod. They appeared to be up to something; and why did Claire always get a slight sinking feeling when this happened? "What are you two up to?" she asked, suspiciously. "Nothing!" Leon and Chris chorused, as Jill began to critically inspect the men. "What is it with men and the truth?" she said, wryly "Come on gentlemen, be honest to your womenfolk" "It's.a surprise." Leon said, finally. "A surprise? Will we like it?" Claire asked sweetly, snuggling up to Leon. "It'll be spectacular" Chris replied, with a smirk. Then, there was a ringing of the doorbell. Claire looked up. "Hm, someone come to see us?" Leon shifted Clair to one side, and jumped up athletically to sprint to the door. He had a feeling that he knew who it was. He grabbed the door- handle and twisted it.his face splintered into a smile as Steve Burnside with his hand being clutched tight by a beautiful brunette stood on the porch, the cold air filled with drifting snowflakes. Steve smiled, if somewhat embarrassedly. "Hey Steve!" Leon said, gesturing at him "Come on in! And who's the lovely lady?" The girl smiled. "Anne, pleased to meet you.Leon, right?" Leon bowed. "That's me. Come in, the pair of ya - And Anna, you've got to meet the mob that Steve associates with." "Everyone here then?" Steve asked, stamping snow off of his boots as he was allowed into the warmth of the main hall, Anna still hanging on. She was clearly a little nervous, although Leon and Claire had agreed to make this girlfriend of Steve's welcome if it was the last thing they did. "Just about; Carlos and Rebecca yet to turn up of course, but then again, no surprises there." Leon trailed off, then turned to Anna ".Hey Anna, want to go and talk to Claire and Jill? I need to talk with Steve" Anna smiled, and she and Steve exchanged a kiss. "Go on hon" Steve said, "I won't be long" "Okay, see ya in a sec!" she said, walking into the living room. Within seconds, there was banter and laughter being exchanged, settling Steve's slight uneasiness. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked, turning to Leon with slight concern. Leon grinned, and shook his head. "It's not serious, Steve. Relax. It's more a Christmas surprise we want you to get involved with later. Tell me.can you sing?"  
  
It was icy cold outside, the snow settling onto the frozen ground thickly, but with the gentleness of a lovers caress. Claire was staring out of the front window, looking across the street lit with glowing decorations that looped from lamppost to lamppost. It was Christmas Eve. Claire wondered if she'd had a better Christmas. She had spent one Christmas under fire from Umbrella's private army in Paris, and in comparison to this one, it didn't really match up. The room was cosy, like a scene out of a Frank Capra movie but in colour; carols played gently on the CD system, mistletoe swung gently from the ceiling, and the Christmas tree glowed with radiance and good cheer. Anna, Jill and Rebecca were sat on the couch, all talking merrily away - but Claire wasn't really in the mood for talking. She was waiting for that mysterious 'surprise' that Leon said he and the guys would be unleashing in exactly. She checked her watch. Sixty Seconds. Well, time to get a good view of the front yard she thought, turning to the others "Come on guys, our gents will be showing us their 'surprise' soon!" "What could they possibly be planning?" Jill mused. "If I know anything about Leon, it'll be cheeky" Rebecca remarked. "They sure convinced Steve quickly" Anna added, "I just couldn't think what it is they have in-" Then, they heard it. A sound drifting in on the cold breeze; singing voices. Claire grinned, and sprinted upstairs, followed by the rest of the girls who wanted to see what it was. As Claire opened the window, she felt her breath leave her body. Jill, Rebecca and Anna all gawped as they saw, over a blanket of clean, white snow.a chorus of carols singers. Some were people they didn't recognise, but the lead vocals definitely were. It was 'O Holy Night', being sung with passion and vigour; Leon's baritone took the lead, while Carlos and Steve hit an easy tenor, and Chris held an impressive bass line. Fall on your knees.! And hear the angel voices.! O Niiight.Diviiine. Claire felt tears of joy gently dripping down her face. Leon had arranged this? With Chris? She didn't wait a second longer; Claire ran downstairs, burning with passion and purpose. The front door was sent practically flying off of its hinges, as Claire Redfield ran, clad in a t-shirt and slippers, crunching nimbly across the snow. Leon lowered his songbook, allowing the rest of the men to finish the song. As it reached a crescendo, Leon ran forwards, meeting Claire in the approximate middle. He took her into his arms, whirling her around and kissing her passionately. She kissed him lovingly, and looked into his clear blue eyes. "So, you got what you wanted for Christmas?" she whispered. "Oh, you bet I did" he replied, with a roguish smirk. And so, on Christmas Eve, as the snow fell and the world seemed for just that one moment to be utterly perfect, Leon got what he wanted for Christmas. Claire Redfield.  
  
THE END.  
  
Authors Note: About time, huh? :D Whew, had to finish one of my stories.I'll get around to doing Kiss of the Spider when I feel inspired, i.e. when I next watch Spiderman which won't be for a while - although my current plan is something which may interest you. It does involve Resident Evil characters. I'm only going to add one word: Animatrix. ^_~ 


End file.
